1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grinding tool, for attachment to a tool carrier in a grinding machine wherein the grinding tool is rotated about an axis in order to perform a grinding operation on a workpiece.
Examples of operations for which such grinding tools are used are the grinding of ball tracks in constant velocity ratio universal joints, or the cage windows in such joints. Grinding machines used for such operations are operated possibly at speeds of over 40,000 rpm.
2. Description of Prior Art
In DE-OS No. 3144810, an adjustable grinding tool is disclosed wherein the grinding member comprises a metal sleeve having a galvanically applied coating of grinding grains. The sleeve is expansible for adjustment of the effective size of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,207 discloses a honing tool having two adjustable segments of grinding material, of circular cross-section, fixed to metal plates and together adjustably attached to a tool carrier. This adjustment mechanism is a relatively complicated mechanical system.
Further, grinding tools are known which are designed in one part, the actual grinding member being permanently fixed rigidly to the grinding tool carrier. When the grinding member is worn, such a tool has to be replaced in its entirety. Further, the grinding member has to be dressed by means of a trueing device to ensure that it runs concentrically.